THE MORNING AFTER
by ULYFERAL
Summary: This is a very naughty piece based on a drawing of Feral with a new tattoo on his rear that he has no idea where it came from after a night of drinking.


**THE MORNING AFTER**

_Author's Note: A very short naughty piece based on a really cool sketch of Feral requested by a fan of mine from a fantastic artist on Fur Affinity named laviniarevolution556__. It was suggested I write a piece on what might have happened to Feral, one drunken night. So here I am giving it a try. Hope you all like it! LOL Check my site on FA to see the pic, he's nude, seen from the rear with a new tattoo on his butt.  
_

*************************************************************************************************************************

Feral woke up Saturday morning with a hellacious headache, a sore tail hole and a painful butt cheek. He sat on his bed rubbing his temples to try and relieve the pounding but it didn't help so he staggered off to his bathroom to relieve himself and take some aspirin.

Returning to his bedroom, he found himself absentmindedly rubbing his butt. Frowning, he went over to the mirror on his closet door and tried to see what was causing the stinging pain.

"What the fuck?" He blurted loudly as he saw the brand new tattoo on his left cheek as well as dried semen on his fur under his tail.

He was understandably upset at the sight of something he couldn't recall having had done but it was what it said that made him flaming mad. The tattoo was just words but what they said was shocking, 'THE SWAT KATS WERE HERE' in big bold letters of bright blue.

"What the Hell happened to me last night?" He said aloud, trying desperately to bring his memories into focus despite his aching head. His back end felt well used but he didn't feel like he had enjoyed the ride at all. He remembered going out to his favorite pub but nothing after that. How had he come in contact with those two then ended up in bed with the scent of sex all over him?

It had been a really bad day with reams of paperwork, an undeserved chewing out by Manx and to top the day off, Dark Kat decided to make the scene and trash Enforcer Headquarters. Apparently, he was fed up with their constant interference with his plans and since he couldn't find the SWAT Kats, the enforcers were the next on his hit list.

It was near sunset when he charged in with dozens of small, fleet little jets that were able to do a great deal of damage without the enforcers being able to take them out. It wasn't until the tower was a burning ruin and the flight line was pockmarked with mortar shell pits that the SWAT Kats finally managed to take the mini jets out.

The only good thing that had happened was Feral had been able to be a part of the smack down of Dark Kat's fear ship and taking the creep into custody.

That had made him feel real good but the hours of clean up and paperwork had spoiled it for him. Tired and too uptight to even attempt to sleep, Feral had decided to go out and have a couple of beers at his favorite hangout. Dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and his favorite enforcer t-shirt, he pulled on a pair of black loafers and his black leather jacket and went out.

Gibson's Pub had an Irish Pub like feel to it and was a favorite hangout for enforcers and other security types. Here the tired and dispirited defenders of the city came to drink, share war stories, play pool and have impromptu therapy sessions with their fellows.

It was crowded and noisy when Feral entered. The one thing he truly liked about this place was the unspoken agreement that rank was left at the door allowing those burdened with the responsibilities of leadership to be able to let down their guard a little and be just one of the guys for a few hours. The pub's warm feeling of camaraderie eased their souls before they went back out to fight once more.

The owner gave him a nod of recognition and brought him his favorite beer without being asked. Feral gave him a wane smile as he accepted the drink and made for a quiet corner. From there he could watch the pool games, listen to the conversation around him and drink in peace.

The constant buzz of voices and the thunk, drop of pool balls on the tables soothed his battered soul allowing him to let the tension ease from him slowly. Bits and pieces of the day's events drifted to his ears. The general consensus was, despite the mess their headquarters was in and the sad loss of many of their comrades, there was a feeling of celebration that the worst of their enemies was behind bars though there were comments about how they wished the creep would stay behind bars.

Feral had to wince at that. It was far too true that they couldn't keep these omegas in their cells longer than a few months...if that long. It was depressing. As he mused about ways to solve that particular problem, he continued to drink steadily.

Normally, he usually didn't drink so much that he was flat out drunk. He did have his reputation to uphold, but tonight he was tired, fed up, and depressed about the mess his headquarters was in and the fact he would have to fight city hall for the funds to do the repairs on Monday. That thought soured him even more.

Focused on his problems, Feral failed to note the door had opened and admitted a recognized and not so welcome pair of ex-enforcers. The pair kept a low profile, not calling attention to themselves, as they made for the bar and sat down on a pair of stools that had just been vacated.

Just as rank was left at the door so was any ostracization of ex-enforcers. There were those that felt the pair had been unfairly booted out and it was those enforcers that stood and made a protective half circle around the pair to shoot the breeze while unintentionally blocking them from the rest of the room.

Their friends couldn't help but notice how tired and worn the pair was tonight, which was puzzling since most knew they worked at the salvage yard and shouldn't be this exhausted. Of course, many didn't know the pair ran a garage and towing business and would have been angry and shocked to learn they were also a certain pair of vigilantes that were constantly pulling their tails out of the fire. Since they didn't know, the two toms were able to relax and enjoy the warmth of friendship.

After about an hour, some of their friends returned to other pursuits, leaving the two tom's alone to drink in peace. That was when one of the pair noticed the familiar face sitting against the wall watching a pool game and nudged his friend with his elbow.

"Look who's getting rather soused tonight." The burly tabby remarked.

"Humph! Yeah, well I'm not surprised. It's been a really shitty day for both of us." His companion said with a grunt.

"You ain't kidding." The tabby said with a snort.

The two drank and talked with others for another hour or so while watching the Commander continue to drink in the corner.

It was really late when the bar crowd began to thin out. The pair of ex-enforcers prepared to leave as well when they saw the Commander finally rise to do the same. It was obvious the huge tom had probably drank more than he normally would as he moved with the exaggerated carefulness of the thoroughly drunk.

Eyeing Feral's passage through the bar and the fact he never saw them even though he passed right past them, gave the bigger of the two a wicked idea.

"Jake, why don't we see our good friend gets home safely?" Chance suggested with a wicked grin as he began to follow the huge tom.

Jake jerked his head around to stare at Chance with a dumbfounded look. "What?"

"I have an absolutely, incredibly evil idea. Something that will make Feral never forget who is the best at keeping this city safe." Chance sniggered as he hurried to catch up with the Commander, a confused Jake trailed behind him.

Feral had stepped outside to the sidewalk and seemed to be waiting for something. Chance guessed he was taking a taxi home since there seemed to be no sign of his distinctive vehicle.

"Chance, what are you going to do?" Jake hissed softly so the huge tom wouldn't hear them.

"Just follow my lead, buddy." Chance said as he went up to Feral. "Hey, Commander, you look like you've overindulged a bit. Want us to give you a lift home?" He asked with fake politeness.

Feral turned to see who was addressing him and stared at the tabby owlishly. "What the hell are you doing here?" He said, surprised and angered, his words slurring a bit.

"Enjoying a night out just like you." The burly tom said innocently. "However, it seems you've enjoyed it bit more than us. Wouldn't look good for the Chief Enforcer to be seen drunk in public, sir."

"Leave me alone or I'll find a way to have you locked up." Feral growled flatly, his fists clenched at his side.

"Aww, come on sir. I only offered you a ride." Chance said holding up his paws.

"I don't need a ride.....piss off!" Feral snarled swaying a little on his feet.

Chance reached out as if he was helping to steady the Commander but in reality he crushed a small gas capsule in his fingers and held his breath. Feral, being mostly drunk, succumbed to the gas quickly.

Shocked, Jake barely managed to grab the tom as Chance caught Feral's other side to prevent the Commander from doing a face plant on the cement sidewalk.

"Great! What the hell do you think you are doing, Chance and what are we going to do with him now?" Jake hissed angrily.

"I saw something just down the way that will ensure Feral will never forget this night." Chance said smirking and pointing his chin toward a place just a couple of buildings down that was still open this late at night.

A blinking, garish sign said, **'Jade's Tattoo Parlor'**. Jake gaped at the sign then back at his partner in stunned realization.

"Oh no way!"

"Yes, way. Now come on and drag him over there." Chance said firmly.

The two managed to drag the unconscious dark tom over to the parlor. Claiming the tom to be a good friend of theirs who had passed out drunk and the trick they wanted to play on him, the tattoo parlor operator smirked in good humor and did as they asked.

While the tattoo operator did her work, the two toms noted Feral already had a tattoo.

"Will you look at that!" Jake snorted in amusement.

"Thinks highly of himself doesn't he? Wonder when he got that done?" Chance commented at the sight of an enforcer emblem on Feral's right butt cheek.

"Might have been another drunken night when he graduated from the academy." Jake mused.

"Wouldn't doubt it." Chance snorted in agreement.

Jake had a hard time containing his laughter after the work was done and he and Chance were lifting the heavy tom upright. Thanking the she-kat for her fine work and paying her with Feral's own money, they escorted the still unconscious Commander out of the shop and down the alley to their tow truck where they packed him onto the seat between them. His wallet had yielded his address so they drove him home.

They managed to wrestle the dark tom to his apartment without being seen, carrying him all the way in to his bedroom. They stripped his clothes off and dropped him nude face down on his bed. As Jake was about to pull a sheet over the unconscious form, Chance made a suggestion.

"Ya know, he's got a really fine ass there and that pair of tattoos look great on him. I think we should have a little more fun with him before we bid him goodnight," he said, a dark look of heated speculation in his eyes.

Jake eyed his friend quizzically. "Just what do you have in mind?" He asked narrowly.

Rather than answer, Chance proceeded to caress the butt on the bed for a moment, thoughtfully, before opening his pants and slipping them and his shoes off and leaving them on the floor. He climbed onto the bed and pulled Feral's back end upward so that the tom was on his knees.

Jake's eyes widened in shock as he watched Chance run his gradually hardening cock over Feral's tight furry butt, holding the tail out of the way.

It didn't take really long for the tabby to get hard as he anticipated taking his antagonist for a well deserved ride. Meanwhile Jake was becoming really excited watching his friend use Feral. He pulled his own hardening cock from his pants and kept his eyes on the hot action going on before him.

Chance groaned with pleasure as he got hot and hard. 'Oh yes, this was going to be good!' He thought darkly. Rubbing some of his pre-come over his cock and Feral's tail hole, he prepared to pierce that hot channel in one thrust.

He growled excitedly as he plunged into that welcome heat. Feral groaned sleepily but didn't wake as his body responded a little from the stimulation, his cock getting a little hard. By now Jake was as hard as steel and he was panting and moaning as he stroked himself watching Chance ride Feral's body into the mattress.

After some ten minutes, Chance gave a wild cry and released his hot semen into the relaxed channel. When he was done, he pulled carefully out and grinned at his partner as he climbed off the bed.

"He's really hot when he's all relaxed like that. Makes me think he's been used before. Give it a try, buddy, you'll enjoy it." Chance said grinning wickedly as he got redressed.

Grinning eagerly, Jake took Chance's place behind Feral on the bed. Since the tom was already well lubricated, Jake wasted no time shoving his achingly hard cock into the dark tom. He moaned in pleasure as he rode the tom hard.

Feral growled and moaned in his sleep, shifting his hips a bit but not moving away or waking. Chance decided to add to the fun by sitting beside Feral and jacking the huge cock while Jake plowed the tom's butt. Just as Jake came howling and jetting his come into Feral which spilled out and covered the sheets, Chance brought Feral to a sleepy climax, the dark tom's own seed mixing with the cinnamon tom's . Panting and pleased, the smaller tom withdrew and patted the butt he'd just been in.

"Thanks for the excellent ride there Commander. You are one hot ass." Jake told the unconscious form, smirking.

"Goodnight, sleeping beauty!" Chance laughed as he wiped his paw on the sheet then pulled Feral into a more comfortable position before covering him with the bedding.

"Wonder how much of tonight he's going to remember?" Jake said, laughing too, while he set his clothes to right.

"Probably none of it and that will drive him crazy!" The tabby snickered as they left the apartment ensuring to lock the door on the way out.

Laughing their heads off, the pair headed home. This was one joke that was going to get lots of mileage for them in the humor department as well as satisfaction knowing they had taken their pleasure of the arrogant tom as well. Every time they saw him from now on they would laugh their heads off knowing what was under those tight enforcer pants.

For a long time afterward, Feral suffered sensations of guilt and fear about how he had somehow managed to fall into the paws of the SWAT Kats. He never did figure out what had happened that night and was very unhappy to endure the constant snickers the pair made whenever they saw him.


End file.
